Somewhere Between Life and Death
by DestinyBabee
Summary: *Complete* Honda Tohru, after being hit by a car, is left in a coma, hanging between life and death. And her life is flashing before her eyes...will yuki and tohru's love be forever? or will someone come between them? More reviews mean more chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Somewhere Between Life and Death   
-This be my first Fruits Basket fic so go easy on me cut me some slack, and give me suggestions or feedback aite?! There's a made-up girl called Ayu.  
  
NOTE- in Japan, people put their last name before their first name. (eg. Sohma Momiji -- "Momiji" is the first name, "Sohma" is the last name.) for those who don't know.  
**************  
Chapter 1   
By: DestinyBabee   
  
It's been 6 months and still no change. Of course this is entirely my fault. I am the one that didn't go with her when she went grocery shopping. I am the one who couldn't stop it, who couldn't protect her. I am the reason she spent the last 6 months of her life in a hospital.  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
"Yuki! I'm going to go grocery shopping right now. Is there anything you want me to get??" Tohru asked.  
  
"Ummm... I'm so sorry Tohru! I can't help you carry the groceries this time. Something came up, so I have to go to the student council meeting." Yuki apologized.  
  
"So sudden? Yuki-kun?" Shigure said. "Are you going off to see a woman??"  
  
"..." Yuki was amazed by Shigure stupidity, he was speechless.  
  
"So it's true?? I'm so shocked!" Shigure screamed.  
  
"You're so stupid sometimes, Shigure." Yuki rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well I'll be off now." tohru said, as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Bye Tohru!" Shigure said.  
  
Come back safely, Tohru. Yuki thought. He was in love with Tohru for a long time, but was too scared to confess his feelings.  
  
Yuki had finished his meeting early, so he decided to pick-up Tohru on the way home.  
  
"Well I'm finally done the grocery shopping." Tohru said to herself. "What should I make for dinner?" Tohru thought. As she crossed the street, a car suddenly came speeding up to her. Tohru turned to the direction of the car, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Tohru! Watch Out" Yuki screamed, and ran as fast as he could towards her. But it was too late, Tohru got hit by a car right before his very eyes. "TOHRU!!" Yuki screamed, with tears streaming down his face.  
  
The driver quicked got out of his car, to check if Tohru was alright. She was bleeding.. ALOT. The driver got out his cell phone and called the police.   
  
"Tohru! Speak to me!" Yuki ran to her side and picked up her lifeless body, he was crying. He felt like a part of him was being ripped into pieces.  
  
Within minutes, Tohru was insantly transferred to the hospital, and was left in a coma.  
  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
  
The memory of that moment haunted Yuki's dreams every night sincet he moment he held her limp body in his arms. 'My fault.' Was what yuki keep saying to himself. He blamed himself for receiving a head injury that put her in a coma these past few months. He blamed himself for her suffering. He blamed himself for not being able to protect the love of his life. He not only had just spent the last six months of his life not seeing Tohru's happy smile, but he never got a chance to express his feelings for her. Yuki was hardly in the mood to even fight with Kyo, who was also in love with Tohru. Kyo somehow forced convinced himself that it was his fault this happened to Tohru, for he felt that if he was there he could've prevent the accident. Shigure's house seemed more quiet than usual, even when Tohru wasn't there Kyo and Yuki would fight and argue everyday. But for the past 6 months, not even a word. The only one who could make things all better was lying in a hospital bed unconscious.  
  
Everyday, Yuki would head to the hospital talking to Tohru at the bedside. He'd tell her what was going on, and how much he wished that she'd wake up.   
  
"Tohru, Shigure is holding a party tonight. He's planning to lighten up the house with laughter, for its been so empty without you." Yuki said. "Tohru please wake up, theres something I have to tell you. And I can only tell you in person, I refuse to tell you while you're in this coma. Please Tohru! Open your eyes..." Yuki waited about a minute, he knew that she wasn't get up, but he refused to give up hope...Even if it means waiting for the rest of his life. He thought he should be leaving soon. He had to pay a visit to Hatori, who wanted to speak to him.   
As Yuki headed for the main exit door, a girl suddenly screamed..  
  
"Watch Out!!!!" A girl with long black long, about Tohru's sized was heading straight for Yuki.  
  
Of course, with Yuki's quick reflexes moved away, avoiding another opportunity from transforming in his Jyuunishi form. Little did Yuki now that his foot was sticking out, so obvisiously the girl tripped.  
  
"AHH!" The girl screamed.  
  
"Sorry! Are you okay?" Yuki asked helping the girl up.  
  
"Whats your problem?! I said watch out didn't I?" The girl looked pretty angry.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know my foot was sticking out." Yuki said.  
  
"Wow.. you're pretty cute." She blushed.  
  
"Uh... Thanks.." Yuki said feeling very uncomfortable. "Well I better go now. Bye."  
  
"Wait! I'm Sohma Ayu." Ayu said, holding out her hand, atemping for a handshake.  
  
Sohma? We're in the same family? Yuki thought.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Ayu asked.  
  
"Uh.. yeah" Yuki snapped back into reality.  
  
"Well you never told me your name yet." She smiled.  
  
"I'm Sohma Yuki." Yuki said softly.  
  
"SOHMA?! are we from the same family??" Ayu thought.  
  
"That could be possible. Well I'd better go, I'm kinda in a hurry." Yuki said. Better asked Hatori about this. 


	2. Hatori and Shigure's decision

Somewhere Between Life and Death  
  
-In this story, Akito has a little brother just to tell you.  
-And at the end when I saw Yuki smiled back for the first time in 6 months. I mean Yuki smiled for real. you know what I mean. It's NOT a fake smiled! its REAL! =)  
**************  
Chapter 2  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
When Yuki finally reached the Main House, he couldn't help but think about the girl he met earlier at the hospital. Ayu... Could she really be from my family?? While approaching Hatori's house, Yuki suddenly ran into Momiji.  
  
"YUKI!!!" Momiji said, as he ran towards yuki, waving his hand.   
  
"Momiji?" Yuki said, little surprised. "I thought you were going to Shigure's House?"  
  
"Nope, Shigure wasn't home, and Kyo told me to go away. Anways, Hatori's been waiting for you." Momiji said happily. "Well, I've got some business with Kisa, and Hiro. BYE!!" Momiji smiled and disappeared in the house.  
  
"Shigure's not home?? Where could he have gone? How strange." Yuki said, but easily brushed it off  
  
When Yuki got to Hatori's place, he saw him looking at his love's picture, Kana. Yuki could understand how he felt, for he was suffering from the same thing.   
  
"Uh...Hatori?" Yuki walked in.  
  
"Um.. yeah" Hatori said startled, and quickly slipped the picture in his pocket.  
  
"Hatori, I want to ask you something. Is there a girl in our family called Ayu?" Yuki said.  
  
Hatori thought for a moment, and remembered that he met her one time. "Yes, there's a girl your age called Ayu, she's Akito's brother's daughter." Hatori said, wondering why Yuki asked.  
  
"Akito had a brother?" Yuki asked.  
  
"A little brother. No one knows of this except for Shigure and I. Akito insisted that we keep it a secret." Hatori said softly, being careful that someone would hear their conversation.  
  
"And Shigure actually keep the secret?" Yuki said, sounding a bit surprised.  
  
Hatori Nodded.  
  
"So why did Akito want to keep it a secret?" Yuki questioned.  
  
"Because Akito hates his brother, and he doesn't want people to know that he has a brother." Hatori said.  
  
  
"If its suppose to be a secret, why are you telling me this?" Yuki said.  
  
"Because I know when you walk out of here, the secret will stay in this room." Hatori said clearly.  
  
"I see...So is Ayu part of the Jyuunishi? Does she know about the Jyuunishi Curse?" Yuki asked curiously.  
  
"No, she's not. She doesn't know what about it either. Why are you asking so much about her?" Hatori wondered.  
  
"I meet her today while visiting Tohru." Yuki said, his heart kinda sank when he started thinking about his first love again. "Ahh.. So..what did you want me to come here for?" Yuki said, trying to change the subject.  
  
Hatori took deep breaths before starting. "Yuki, I know you're devasted about Tohru's accident, even though this will be hard for you to hear, I still have to tell you this." Hatori said softly. After a 5 minute pause, he sighed and started speaking again. "Each day that passes by, Tohru's chances of waking will get smaller and smaller."  
  
This was extremely hard for Yuki to hear, but still said nothing.  
  
"And as much as we hate to admit it-" Hatori started, but was interrupted by none other than Shigure.  
  
"Ha-san and I think it would be best to take Tohru-kun off life support." Shigure said sadly, stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"WHAT?! TAKE HER OFF LIFE SUPPORT??! NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Yuki screamed and cried at the same time.  
  
"She could be suffering, and who are we to prolong her life like this?" Hatori stated.  
  
"Yuki! Listen to us! This is the only thing we can do for her!" Shigure said.  
  
"ONLY THING YOU CAN DO?! DON'T TELL ME YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HER A FAVOR BY KILLING HER! THAT'S BULL SHIT!"  
  
"Yuki! It's hard for us too, but this what has to be done!" Hatori reasoned.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT HATORI!" Yuki yelled, tears were now streaming down one by one onto the ground. "YOU'RE A DOCTOR! YOUR DUTY IS TO SAVE PEOPLE, NOT KILL THEM! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WON'T LET YOU!" He ran off as he finished.  
  
"Yuki! Wait!" Hatori and Shigure called after simultaneously.  
  
Running towards the hospital, he was crushed by Hatori and Shigure's Words. How can they say that? Taking her off life support! I won't allow it! There's no way in hell. He thought. As Yuki reached the hospital entrance, he saw Ayu sitting down in front of the paramedics section, even though he was curious why she was waiting there, he was too much in a hurry to ask or even say hi. As he zoomed by, Ayu looked up, and noticed that Yuki had just passed by without saying hi. There was also another thing she noticed about Yuki, he definitely looked like he had been crying. She decided that she should check if everything was alright, so she followed him.  
  
When Yuki finally reached Tohru's room, she was still lying there safely, and breathing.  
  
"Tohru.." Yuki said sadly. "Tohru, please, you have to wake up! Hatori and Shigure want to take you off life support.. Don't worry! I won't let them!" Yuki cried at her bed side. "Please Tohru.. wake up! I-I love you too much to let go."   
  
Ayu's eyes widened. So that's who Yuki's in love with. She thought, just as she was gonna leave, she accidentally dropped her keys. She cursed herself for always being so clumsy. Damn! She thought.  
  
"huh?" Yuki turned around to see who was at the door. And surprising enough, it was Ayu. "Ayu??" He wiped his tears. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ummm...ah..I wasn't eavesdropping or anything.. heh heh I'm so sorry! I just wanted to see if you were ok and-"   
  
"You heard everything?" Yuki interrupted.  
  
"Oh! Don't worry! My lips are sealed!" Ayu covered her mouth.  
  
"It's okay." Yuki said, and turned around heading back to Tohru's side, with Ayu following close behind.  
  
"Um.. M-May I talk to her?" Ayu asked.  
  
"I'm sure Tohru would like that." Yuki forced smiled.  
  
"Um.. Hi! you probably don't know me, but I'm Sohma Ayu. Strange isn't it, I'm in Yuki's family, yet he and I never met. You may not know this, but you've been in a coma for 6 months. Yuki misses you very much, he loves you, and I'm sure you love him too. And by the looks of it, he hasn't told you yet has he? If you wake up now, you guys can start going out! Every girl loves it when a guy confides in her!" Ayu said cheerfully.  
  
By now, Yuki was turning a bright shade of red at Ayu's statement.  
  
"Oh Don't be shy, Yuki! You know you what it!" Ayu smiled. "And besides, I think its romantic!"   
  
Her smile looks so much like Tohru's. He thought. And he smiled back for the first time in 6 months.   
  
  
  
******************  
sorry so short! too busy these days! with me moving house and all. And i gotta rep for making short chapters! hehe ^_^' 


	3. The dance

Somewhere Between Life and Death  
-theres no particular reason why i chose the boys song by britney spears. its simply because i'm listening to it now. haha  
**************  
Chapter 3  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
Few weeks later, Yuki and Ayu became the best of friends. They hung out almost everyday, and even Kyo got along with her. During this time, Hatori and Shigure decided that it would be best to just drop the subject about taking Tohru off life support for now. A few weeks ago, they even transfered hospitals, it was cloer to whereh Shigure lived, so it would be easier to visit her.   
Ayu has also transferred into Yuki's and Kyo's school, ans if thats not enough she's in Yuki's class.  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Ayu arrives at Shigure's house, and she knocks on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Shigure said, knowing that it would be Ayu. He opened the door and there she was just like he said. "Hello Ayu! Come on in!"  
  
"Thank-you, Shigure!" Ayu said.  
  
"So were are you kids going today??" Shigure wondered.  
  
"Yuki, Kyo, and I are go a dance at school." Ayu said, sounding very excited.  
  
"School dance on a saturday? Just like before. The good old days..." Shigure giggled. "Yuki hasn't gone to a dance since Tohru's accident. How'd you convince him?"  
  
"Secret." Ayu winked.  
  
"Where's that damn Yuki?!" Kyo shouted. "Dammit, let's go. We'll ditch him."  
  
"Let's wait a little longer, Kyo." Ayu said.  
  
"Oi! Hurry your ass up stupid mouse!" An impatient Kyo yelled.  
  
"Shut your trap baka neko!" Yuki said back.  
  
They took about 5 minutes of their time exchanging insult until finally, Shigure interrupted and told them that they'd be late if they don't get going.  
  
"Don't stay out too long!" Shigure waved. "And no drinking or sex!"   
  
"Who's gonna have sex!!!" Kyo screamed.  
  
"Stupid Shigure." Yuki glared. "Don't mind him Ayu, he just being dumb.  
  
Ayu sweatdrops.  
  
When they finally got to the school gym, Momiji and Hatsuharu were already there waiting.  
  
"YUKI! What took you so long??" A happy Momiji said, in his extremely loud voice. "O yeah, hi Kyo! Hi Ayu!"  
  
"Let's go before it starts." Hatsuharu said.  
  
When they walked in the gym, the dance had just started. They were currently playing Boys, By: Britney spears  
  
"I love this song!" Ayu exclaimed. As she ran the to dance floor and started dancing. "Come on you guys!"  
  
They all ran to join in except for Yuki, this reminded him alot of Tohru. He remembered the time he asked her to dance. They dance to the song eyes on me. Sudden;y the song finally ended, and guess what they played next. You got it-eyes on me.   
  
"Hey Yuki! wanna dance with me??" Ayu smiled sweetly.  
  
"Ah.. um.. I gotta go the washroom. Sorry!" Yuki said, before walking off.  
  
Ayu's heart kinda sank. For the past few weeks she couldn't help but think about Yuki. She was look foward to this dance to get a chance to dance with him. She was falling in love with Yuki... and she couldn't control it. "Oh.. well that's okay! I'll ask Kyo!"She said, still trying to sound happy. Kyo was blushing the whole time while they were dancing. She got kinda jealous when all the girls ran up to Yuki asking him to dance, but he obviously turned them all down.  
  
Even Momiji and Haru were dancing with other girls. All 3 jyuunishi boys were trying super hard not to hug. Well maybe except Momiji, he would just occasionally move away. But other than that, they had a good time.   
  
While Kyo was dancing with Ayu, he noticed that Yuki was just standing there, he could tell that he was holding back tears. Kyo already knew how Yuki felt about Tohru, for he felt the exact same way. But he also knew how Tohru felt about Yuki, you can say its natural instinct of a cat. During the past 6 months, he thought long and hard that he should give up on Tohru and look for another. It would be hard, but Kyo knew that he could do it. He was trying to find another person, Kagura or Ayu to name some. He also knew that it would be impossible to love another that does not know about the jyuunishi. but he couldn't help but let his feelings go out of control. He was beginning to fall in love with 2 girls, and he couldn't choose between them.  
  
When the song was finally over, Ayu said thanks and ran to Yuki.   
  
"Yuki! aren't you bored just standing there??" Ayu smiled.  
  
Um.. No." Yuki said flatly.  
  
"Come on! This is the last dance in high school! They don't have proms anymore , so you gotta enjoy this last memory before its all over!" Ayu said, grabbing Yuki hand leading him to the dance floor with the others. Just then thats when he played 3 doors down, First Love. "Yuki, you hafta dance with me on this one."   
  
Before Yuki could react, he was already dancing with her. He did not pull away, for he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Ayu could only smirked at the sight of the other girls standing over in the corners all the girls were all envious and jealous. Although Yuki felt like he had betrayed Tohru, even though they weren't going out. When the song was finally done, Yuki step away and told everyone that he had a student council meeting, and leave. Haru knew exactly how Yuki felt, and just he walk out the door, he saw the first of many tears to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Yuki..." Haru whispered.  
  
"Where's Yuki going???" A very loud Momiji said scanning the area for Yuki.  
  
"He has a student council meeting." Ayu said sadly.  
  
"Psh! damn mouse!" Kyo said.  
  
AT SHIGURE'S HOUSE  
  
Yuki open the door, with his head down.  
  
"Huh? Back so soon Yuki??" Shigure asked.  
  
"Uh yeah." He said softly. Tohru when will you finally wake up.. He thought before walking up the stairs.  
  
A few hours later, Kyo have come back from the dance, and was looking pretty relieved it was over. Kagura had shown up at the dance and was going nuts when she saw Kyo. He danced with him for ever single slow song there was. But Kyo had to admit, he did kinda enjoy it.  
  
"Welcome back!" Shigure smiled.  
  
And was greeting by Kyo jus looking at him not even saying a word.  
  
"You can at least say I'm back." Shigure pouted.  
  
"I'm back, there happy?" Kyo said.  
  
"haha so did you have a good time?" Shigure asked. Kyo says nothing. "I'll assume you did, considering you're blushing."  
  
"Shut the fuck up! I'm not blushing by the way! My face is all red becuase it was stuffy!" Kyo yelled. and headed for his room.  
  
"Yes yes." Shigure said pretending to believe him.  
  
Jus then, the phone rang. Who could it be at this hour? Shigure thought. When he picked up the phone he immedietly reconized the voice. It was none other than, Hatori. "Ah.. Ha-san, what's up?" Shigure said.  
  
"Shigure." Hatori said sounding pretty serious.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shigure immeietly knew that it would be something seriously for Hatori sounded EXTRA seriously.  
  
"Tohru... She's got a high fever." He said softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
its short again! sorry! can't help it! and soory it took so long to upload this chapter! i just moved and it took awhile to get my internet hooked up! 


	4. the dream

Somewhere Between Life and Death  
kotatsu: a table with a heater installed underneath.  
**************  
Chapter 4  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
"WHAT?? HOW??" Shigure said pretty loudly, for he was extremel worried about Tohru's health.  
  
"We don't know, it mostly likely started when we moved tohru into the other hospital." Hatori said.  
  
"I'll go tell Yuki, and Kyo." Shigure said, and hung up the phone.  
  
"YUKI! KYO! GET DOWN HERE NOW! I HAVE SOMETHING URGENT TO TELL YOU!" Shigure screamed upstairs.  
  
Both Yuki and Kyo were shoked to hear Shigure sounding very serious for once, so they immedietly went down stairs.  
  
"What's wrong Shigure?" Yuki asked.  
  
Shigure said nothing, he just stared at the two sternly.  
  
"Shigure??" Yuki repeated.  
  
"Its... Its Tohru.." He began.  
  
"What about her???" Yuki and Kyo both said sounding VERY concerned. Even though Kyo gave up on Tohru, he still care about her. ( in a little sister way.)  
  
"She.. She has a fever.." Shigure said softly.  
  
As soon as they heard the news, Yuki and Kyo went stormed out of the house, heading towards the hospital. 5 minutes later, Shigure was also out the door.  
  
The three reached the hospital, everyone was already there in Tohru's room, like Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Ayame, Hatori, Ri-chan, and Kagura. Everyone looked so worried, some were even in tears (Kisa).  
  
"Is it true?" Yuki said, praying that they were just playing a joke. But unfortunately, Hatori nodded.  
  
"We hafta run some test so we can find out what's wrong with her for sure, and so we'll know how to help her." Hatori murmured.  
  
"Tohru...." Yuki whispered.  
  
"How serious is it?" Shigure asked.  
  
"We're still not sure, but I'll only tell you this, prepare for the worst."  
  
Everyone grasped in shock. 'Will Tohru die?' This thought was going throught everyone's mind.  
  
"You're kidding right Ha-san?" Ayame started. "You can't die from a fever." He laughed, but was discourage when Hatori said nothing, only giving him a look like it could happen and did happen before.  
  
"Onee-chan...no.!" Kisa cried, as she ran out the door.  
  
"Kisa!" Hiro yelled, running after her.  
  
"Tohru...Don't leave me..." Yuki softly spoke in a shaky voice.  
  
"You're wrong, Yuki! Tohru ain't gonna die. She'll wake up! You'll see." A determine Momiji said.  
  
"Momiji's right. Tohru taught us to never give up hope." Ri-chan firmly. "I should know this better than anyone here, Tohru taught me courage, she brought back my self-esteem, and I'll never forget it."  
  
Kagura on the other hand couldn't take it anymore, she and Tohru had been close friends ever since they first met. Tohru understood how she felt about Kyo, and She taught her how to control her emotions when around Kyo. "NO!" Kagure said, running to Kyo and crying on his chest.  
  
Kyo was quite surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"You all better leave, so we run some more tests on her." Hatori said calmly. He didn't want anyone to know that he was also sad. Hatori often hid his emotions from others, the only one who understood him perfectly was, Shigure.   
  
Shigure was about to say something, but he knew Hatori might want to have time alone with Tohru. He knew that this probably reminded of his old love, Kana.  
  
As soon as everyone left. Hatori began to speak.  
  
"Tohru, wake up. Can't you see that everyone is worried? I know you can hear us. Please. Yuki loves you with all his heart. He's torn up by your condition. You can feel his pain, can't you? I don't want you two to end up like Kana and I. Even though its 2 different situations, its similar in many ways." Hatori said in a fatherly voice, holding Tohru's hand. "If you won't do it for us, do it for Yuki.." Hatori said LOOKING like he was going to cry. Just then, the intercom came on, and asked for Hatori to report to the office. So Hatori left.  
  
When he got to the office. The nurse told him that the report he was waiting for had arrived. He opened it up and his eyes widened.  
  
"How am I gonna tell Yuki this?" Hatori asked himself sighing.  
  
"That's the problem being a doctor." said a paramedic. "It's hard telling family that we're love one might die."  
  
Hatori nodded then headed for Tohru's room where everyone was waiting for the news. When Hatori dorr opened the door, everyone ran to him with questioning eyes. Hatori first cleared his throat, and began to speak.  
  
"I have the report..." Hatori said, trying to stall, so he could think of a nice way to put it.  
  
"AND?" Everyone said simultaneously.  
  
"Well..." Hatori said still stalling.  
  
"Stop stalling Hatori, we need to know this, especially Yuki." Haru said.  
  
Hatori sighed.   
  
"We've confirmed of that Tohru has an extreme fever, and if you're thinking its not that big of a deal, you're wrong. Since Tohru is in a coma, she can't cough or sneeze out the bacteria, so we'll have to do an operation to do that for her. We're also going to use a different type of medicine to see if it has any effect on her." Hatori stated.  
  
"So after the operation Tohru will be ok right?" Momiji asked.  
  
"We're not sure of that. It'll all depend on Tohru." Hatori said. "Yuki, do you want Tohru to do this operation? If its a yes, we'll start tomorrow."  
  
Yuki thought long and hard. He was wondering why Hatori asked him and not Tohru's grandfather or Shigure. Yuki knew that this operation may help Tohru, he also trusted Hatori, so he agreed.  
  
"You should all go home, it's been a long night. You should get a good nights rest, you too Yuki. I don't want any of you staying at the hospital tonight, Am I clear?" Hatori said in a firm voice.  
  
Everyone wanted to protest, but knew that when Hatori uses his serious voice, he was serious. About 10 minutes later, they all left.   
  
Back at Shigure's house, all everyone could do was worry. No one could eat or sleep. Shigure and Kyo had decided to retire back to there rooms. Leaving Yuki alone, Yuki just sat in the living supposedly watching t.v., but evenutally fell asleep, for the kotatsu could even make a ghost sleepy.  
  
"Yuki..Yuki.." Tohru said.  
  
"Hmm?" Yuki said starting to wake up, but then eyes widened at what he saw. "Tohru! you're awake, but how?"  
  
"Nevermind that. Yuki.. you've become thinner.." Tohru said Touching his face.  
  
Yuki just smiled. Tohru was so beautiful, and now that she's back, he could express his feelings to her. "Tohru..I-I.."  
  
But Tohru interuppted. "Yuki... I'm leaving now..I just came back to say hi."  
  
"No! You can't leave." Yuki said looking like he'll burst into tears any moment.  
  
"It's ok. Be strong Yuki. I've said before, I'll do anything to make you happy. You and Ayu make a wonderful couple." Tohru smiled.  
  
"No...No!" Yuki said sadly.  
  
"By Yuki! Take care, and I'll always love you.." Tohru said before disappearing.  
  
"Tohru! TOHRU!" Yuki cried, as he suddenly woke up. "Huh? Must've been a dream. It felt so real though. Tohru..." His thought were interuppted when he hear someone knock on the door.  
  
Yuki opened the door, hoping it was Hatori with some good news. His heart sank when he saw Ayu at the door.  
  
"Yuki...I heard about what happened...Is she ok?" Ayu asked, avoiding her name.  
  
"Um.. yeah. I'll talk to you later alright? bye." Yuki said and closed the door. he couldn't face her, not after the dream.  
  
Meanwhile, Ayu just stood there at Yuki's room, crying.  
  
"Yuki.." She said, and ran away. Before she could realize where she was going, she ended up at the hospital where Tohru was. She decided its been awhile since she'd seen her anyways.   
  
When she got to Tohru's room, Ayu noticed that Tohru was much paler than before. And knew that something was definitely going on that she didn't know about. So she asked the nurse what happened, and the nurse filled her in. 'No wonder Yuki looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep.' Ayu though. And proceed to the chair next to Tohru's bed.  
  
"Hi." Ayu began. "It's been awhile hasn't it? How've you been? Everyone else is fine. Tohru... Yuki is very worried about you. I heard you have a fever, Tohru you have to get better. I-I know Yuki loves you, and you feel the same way. You probably think I'm coming in between you two right? I'm sorry Tohru! I tried not to! I couldn't control my feelings...Yuki was so-so nice, caring and kind. I felt so safe when I'm with him..I-I couldn't help it. I-I fell in love with Yuki. I love him. But I know he doesn't feel the same way for me. He loves you, and only you. You probably think I'm a bitch for trying to steal Yuki away from you, and you probably don't want me to come near you, but that was never my intention, I'll be leaving soon anyway. I haven't told anyone this, but I'll be leaving Japan next month to go to the States...Tohru please wake up, you hafta wake up and be with Yuki, and stop this maddness." Ayu said in tears.  
  
Ayu had been to busy crying to notice that Kagura was standing at the door. she was shocked, she didn't really like Ayu becuase she sensed that Ayu was stealing Yuki away from Tohru. Sometimes they became way too friendly to be friends. Half of her wanted her to leave, and half of her didn't. She thought it would be best to leave right now, considering Ayu stood up looking like she was going to leave.  
  
"Tohru.. Take care while I'm gone ok? I'm going to get this straightened out." Ayu said and left. 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Somewhere Between Life and Death  
  
**************  
Chapter 5  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
After Ayu left the hospital, she headed straight for Yuki's house. When she got there, is was like she lost all her energy, she couldn't bring herself to knock of the door. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to. So she finally gathered all her courage and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello Ayu.." Shigure said, sounding like the most lifeless person ever.  
  
"Umm.. Hi! Is.. Yuki home?" Ayu said nerviously.  
  
"Yeah, he's inside. Come on in." Shigure said trying to sound like his normal self.  
  
"If everything alright, Shigure? You don't sound like your usual self." Ayu asked.  
  
"Um..yeah everythings alright." Shigure said.  
  
"I know about the Tohru situation.. And I know you don't want to tell everyone about it so I understand." Ayu slightly smiled.  
  
"Thanks for understanding." Shigure replied.  
  
Ayu smiled, and headed upstairs to Yuki's room, expecting he would be there grieving.  
  
As she slowly formed a formed a fist to knock on his door, a million things were running through her head. She was uncertain of what she was doing. She did not knoe if it was truly the right thing to do or not, but in the end, she finally decided to stay with it.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Who is it?" Yuki said flattly.  
  
"Umm..It's me..Ayu." She replied.  
  
Yuki opened the door looking extremely tired.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Um.. Yuki.. There's something you need to know.." Ayu said with her head down.  
  
"huh?" This caught Yuki's attention, and he feared of what she might say, for he sensed it was something bad. "Um.. can this wait? I need to get to the hospital. Tohru getting her operation today and.."  
  
"I love you!" Ayu blurred out.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened, and there was a moment of silence.  
  
"Anytime, anywhere, all I ever do is think of you." Ayu finally said.  
  
Yuki looks away and finally spoke.   
  
"Uh..Ayu i think you misunderstood me.."   
  
"Please don't say such things, and change the subject." Ayu said. "I know you feel something for me..."  
  
"In no special way.. I only consider you as my friend." Yuki said still looking away.  
  
Ayu was a little disappointed, but she still continued.   
  
"Yuki.. were you kind to me only because I look like her??" Ayu said in a much louder voice. "That's all there was wasn't it? Am I just a substitute for Tohru?"  
  
"Have no misunderstandings." Yuki said. "I have no feelings for you, and besides...I not who I seem to be." He said before walking away.  
  
"Yuki!" Ayu said, running for him. Trying to stop him, he tripped and hugged Yuki.  
  
*POOF*  
  
"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Ayu said in total embarassment.  
  
She looked at 'Yuki', there right in front of Ayu was a small grey mouse.  
  
"What the hell? You turned into a mouse?" Ayu said shaking Yuki. "Yuki! you'll be ok! We hafta get you to the hospital."  
  
"Ayu! Wait!" The mouse said.  
  
"You can talk too?" Ayu was, she was completely confused.  
  
"I guess it was the inevitable...I guess I have no choice. I'll tell the truth, rather than trying to deny it." Yuki sighed. "The Sohma family has been cursed under the vengeful spirits for over a few centuries now. When our body gets nervious or we get hugged by the opposite sex..we transform."   
  
"We? Who's we?" Ayu asked, sounding totally confused, which is rare, for she usually understood things pretty quickly.  
  
"We would be other Sohma's that are cursed, including myself." Yuki answered.  
  
"So When do you transform back into human?" Ayu asked.  
  
"After a certain amount of time, but the time of transformation varies everytime. Only thing is that.."  
  
*poof*  
  
"Ah!" Ayu said covering her face.  
  
Yuki quickly got dressed, and started his explaination again. "The only thing is that we're naked."  
  
"Uh.. I understand now...Why you always keep your distance from other girls." Ayu said with a tint of redness in her cheeks. "Does she now?"  
  
"Yeah.." Yuki said. "Now that you know the Sohma's biggest secret. I hafta report this to Akito."   
  
"Akito? Uncle Akito?" Ayu asked.  
  
"Uh..yeah.. W-We might have to erase your memory." Yuki blurred out.  
  
"Erase my memory? Why?" Ayu asked. "OH! Don't worry, Yuki! My lips are sealed. No matter what, I won't let it slip!"  
  
"That's not what I meant. Even thought you're part of the Sohma family, we still might hafta erase your memory. If he does deicde to erase your memory, I can't disobey his decision..." Yuki said with his head low. 


	6. Bad news

Somewhere Between life and death  
  
Chapter 6- bad news  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
"It's ok, Yuki..even though I'll lose my memory I hope we can still be good friends." Ayu forced out a smile. She simply hated the fact that she'll forget Yuki, but it was inevitable.  
  
"YUKI!" Shigure called, sounding quite worried.  
  
"What's wrong, Shigure?" Yuki and Ayu both said.  
  
"Its..It's Tohru.." Shigure said looking at the floor.  
  
Before Shigure could explain, Yuki raced out the door. He somehow knew it would be bad news, especially after that dream he had.  
  
"What about Tohru?" Ayu said sounding concerned as well.  
  
"Well..Hatori just called..a-and he said that Tohru isn't responding to the medicine..a-a-and..." Shigure stopped.  
  
"AND?" Ayu practically screamed.  
  
"She might not make it after tonight..." Shigure said softly. And for the first time, a REAL tear rolled down from Shigure's cheek.  
  
"Tohru!" Ayu whispered, and ran out the door chasing after Yuki, with Shigure following closely behind.  
  
As soon as, Yuki arrived at the hospital. He raced to Tohru's room to check up on her. She was in bad shape. There were nurse's and other doctors walking around everywhere. Hatori among them.  
  
"Hatori!" Yuki yelled. "What's the deal? Shigure said Tohru's dying!"  
  
"What Shigure said..w-was..true." Hatori stuttered.  
  
"No..NO!!!" Yuki screamed and ran off. Yuki ran down all the way to the hospital cafeteria. He sat on the chairs, and put his head down. He could not believe the love of his life was about to die! 'What am I living for? Tohru's dying...there's nothing in this world left for me...' Yuki thought.  
  
"Yuki..." Haru softly said, standing behind Yuki. "I-I heard the news... I'm sorry."  
  
Yuki simply ignored him, he was too sad to say anything.  
  
"Yuki.. I know you're sad...but you hafta keep living for Tohru, she'd be ever saddened if you died as well."  
  
"Yuki, we're all here for you, if you need someone to talk to." Ayame said.  
  
"I just want to be alone right now.." Yuki spoke.  
  
They looked at each other, and thought it would be best to just leave him alone, and think things over.  
  
Yuki then began having flashbacks of all the happy times he had with Tohru. How he missed those good times. His eyes then narrowed. 'Goodbye Everyone...' He thought and got up his chair.  
  
To be continued....  
  
-*sorry its so short! i've been REALLY busy laterly! i'll try to make it longer next time!*- 


	7. Awakening

Somewhere Between Life and Death  
Chapter 7- awakening  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
As Yuki got up, he looked around. He noticed that it was already night time, and almost everyone had already gone home to call it a day. He then lethargically walked to Tohru's room.  
  
  
-In Tohru's Room..  
  
"Tohru.." Ayu sniffed as she walked in. "I can't believe you're..you're leaving us."   
  
She set her wallet on the table at Tohru's bedside.  
  
"Everyone is devasted..Especially Yuki.." Ayu took her hand. "Tohru! Is this how it all ends?" She bursted out. "I thought you were a fighter.. Everyone always told me that one of your favorite quotes were 'A smile can calm any storm life brings.' Shigure saidr you smiles were always so warm and loving. Even though we never met, I believe him, your smiles are loving! As much as I want to be with Yuki, I still want you to be in the picture! Please! Don't leave! There's still time! And if you decide to stick with this decision. All I can say it that I hope you know what you're doing." With that, Ayu walked out the door.  
  
A few minutes later, Yuki had finally reached, Tohru's room.  
  
"Tohru..It's me, Yuki. I can't believe this is how its going to end. Ironic isn't it?" Yuki kinda laughed. "It's happening all so fast...every night I close my eyes, and make a wish that everything will be okay..but deep in my heart I know it won't happen.."  
  
-Outside...  
  
As Ayu walked out, she was about to get on the taxi, when she noticed she didn't have her wallet. 'I must've left it in Tohru's room.' So she dismissed the taxi, and headed back to Tohru's room.  
  
-Tohru's Room..  
  
"If you die... then I'll go with you." Yuki said boldly. He then took out a needle (needles that can kill you. those kind.) from his pocket, and prepared it. Yuki raised his hand with the needle, just as he was ready to stab himself in the other arm. Someone grab his arm preventing him from doing so.  
  
"NOO!!!" Ayu screamed. "YUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"  
  
"LET GO!" Yuki screamed trying to free his right hand.  
  
"Suicide isn't the answer! Just put it down!" Ayu cried.  
  
"No! This IS the only way! Tohru's leaving us, and I'm leaving with her!!" Yuki fought back.  
  
"Maybe Tohru will be okay. Maybe she'll make some progress!" Ayu said praying the Yuki would see things her way.  
  
"NO!! She WON'T! I KNOW IT, YOU KNOW IT, AND EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS IT!" Yuki yelled, as he broke away from Ayu's grip.  
  
"YUKI!!!" Ayu screamed in horror!  
  
One before the needle hit his skin, Tohru's hand suddenly grabbed Yuki's left arm. Yuki was so shocked he dropped the needle.  
  
"TOHRU!" Yuki said taking her arm.  
  
"Tohru!" Ayu said. They were both crying in disbelief. "I'll go get Hatori!" And ran out the door  
  
Tohru's eyes slowly started to open. Everything was blurry, and dark. About 5 seconds later, she saw everything came rushing in with big smiles on there face. Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kisa, Kagura, Momiji and Haru were inside, while the rest were waiting outside, even Akito was there!  
  
Hatori then checked her eyes with the flashlight, and ran some more tests on her. 


	8. amnesia

Somewhere Between Life and Death  
Chapter 8-   
By: DestinyBabee  
  
The next day, Hatori began doing a full body scan on Tohru. He was checking if her body was functioning properly. Since Tohru was woken up, she has hardly said a word. During the body scan, Tohru had flashbacks.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Um.. Hi! you probably don't know me, but I'm Sohma Ayu. Strange isn't it, I'm in Yuki's family, yet he and I never met. You may not know this, but you've been in a coma for 6 months. Yuki misses you very much, he loves you, and I'm sure you love him too. And by the looks of it, he hasn't told you yet has he? If you wake up now, you guys can start going out! Every girl loves it when a guy confides in her!" Ayu said cheerfully.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hi." Ayu began. "It's been awhile hasn't it? How've you been? Everyone else is fine. Tohru... Yuki is very worried about you. I heard you have a fever, Tohru you have to get better. I-I know Yuki loves you, and you feel the same way. You probably think I'm coming in between you two right? I'm sorry Tohru! I tried not to! I couldn't control my feelings...Yuki was so-so nice, caring and kind. I felt so safe when I'm with him..I-I couldn't help it. I-I fell in love with Yuki. I love him. But I know he doesn't feel the same way for me. He loves you, and only you. You probably think I'm a bitch for trying to steal Yuki away from you, and you probably don't want me to come near you, but that was never my intention, I'll be leaving soon anyway. I haven't told anyone this, but I'll be leaving Japan next month to go to the States... America..Land of many opportunites.....Tohru please wake up, you hafta wake up and be with Yuki, and stop this maddness." Ayu said in tears.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Hatori walks up to Tohru.  
  
"Tohru, you're almost in perfect condition, except you can't walk until you're legs are strong enough." Hatori said.  
  
Tohru says nothing. Hatori then walks back to tell the others the news.  
  
"So how is she Hatori?!" A concerned Yuki asked.  
  
"Well.."  
  
"WELL?" They all said.  
  
"Well.. Tohru seems to be in perfect condition. Everyone cheers. "Except she can't walk because she was in a coma for so long her legs have gone weak." The cheering stops.  
  
"But she'll be okay after her legs are strong enought to support her right?" Momiji asked.  
  
"Yes, that's what we believe."   
  
"Can we go see her?" Haru asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes you can, but don't all rush in at the same time."  
  
"Don't worry! We'll take turns." They all said.  
  
First Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Momiji went in first. Tohru was sitting up in her bed, just staring a the wall with a sad look.  
  
"Hi Tohru!" Momiji waved.  
  
"Tohru-kun!" Shigure smiled.  
  
Tohru didn't say a single word. Everyone thought it was strange. Being Tohru, she would always say hello or something cheerful. But now, she simply jus gave them a blank look.  
  
"Tohru? Are you okay?" Yuki asked in concern.  
  
"I'll go get Hatori." Kyo walked out the door, and five minutes later walked back in with Hatori.  
  
Hatori then checked Tohru. She seems to be fine other than not being able to walk. It could be that she was in a coma for so long, she can't talk. But I'm sure it'll only be temporary." Hatori said.  
  
"Tohru, you're coming home tomorrow. Are you happy?" Kyo asked.  
  
Tohru just stared at them.  
  
Maybe you guys should go out for a moment. I want to talk to Tohru." Yuki said. As soon as everyone left. Yuki started talking again. "Tohru.. I have something to tell you.." Tohru looks at Yuki. "Tohru, I love you..I've been meaning to tell you, but then the accident happened and I'll protect you no matter what. Even if you can't walk or talk anymore, I'll always be by your side." Tohru's eyes widen but still said nothing, she just hugged him. And of course being Yuki, he hugged her back. He held her tight, as if she were to fly away if he let go.   
  
'I love you too, Yuki.' Tohru thought, and felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
NEXT FEW DAYS  
  
"Time to go, Tohru!" Momiji smiled. Everyone already packed up Tohru's things and headed out to the car. (Hatori was driving them home by the way.)  
  
SHIGURE'S HOUSE  
  
"Aren't you happy to be home, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Who are you? I don't know you guys.. This isn't my home..." Tohru spoke up.  
  
Everyone was stunned. 


	9. shock

Somewhere Between Life and Death  
Chapter 9-   
By: DestinyBabee  
**********************  
  
SHIGURE'S HOUSE  
  
"Aren't you happy to be home, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Who are you? I don't know you guys.. This isn't my home..." Tohru spoke up.  
  
Everyone was stunned.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked confused.  
  
"You're not my family. I don't even know you." Tohru said softly.  
  
"Tohru! Look at me! I'm Yuki!" Yuki started shaking Tohru.  
  
"Hatori! Explain this!" Haru said  
  
"It could be memory loss from all the she was in the coma." Hatori said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Tohru, Do you remember me?" Momiji pointed at himself. Tohru shook her head.  
  
"Tohru, you don't remember ANYONE here?" Kyo said  
  
"Tohru looks around. "Ah! I remember you." She said pointing to Shigure.  
  
"Oh my god! Tohru-kun remembers me! She remembers me!" Shigure said ever so happily.  
  
"Your my family's personal driver." Tohru said  
  
Everyone grows silent.  
  
"Why am I here? Did you kidnap me?" Tohru said kinda scared.  
  
"No, Tohru were-"  
  
"Yes, we did kidnap you." Haru began. And nudged Kyo.  
  
"Uh.. yeah! You're family is um gone so until they pay the ransome..." Kyo said trying his best to make somethings up.  
  
"You're staying right here!" Momiji pointed out.  
  
"Exactly! If you need help we'll help you, and don't forget to tell us if you need help." Shigure said.  
  
"Um.. We sent him (Yuki) to take care of you." Hatori points to Yuki.  
  
Yuki looks at everyone, who is giving him the look, so then he decides to play along.  
  
"Uh.. yeah. If you need anything I'm right here."   
  
Tohru gives a somewhat sad look.   
  
After the next few days, Tohru continues acting cold and still has her memory loss. Until one day, when she was home with Kagura.  
  
"Tohru! Why don't you try walking." Kagura smiled.  
  
"I can't.." Tohru replied softly.  
  
"Hmmm.. I know a way that just might work! Be right back!" Kagura runs in the kitchen, and five minutes later, she comes back with a kettle filled with hot water and a large basin. She puts Tohru's feet inside the basin and starts pouring in the hot water.  
  
"Do you feel anything?" Kagura asked. Tohru shakes her head. Kagura pours more hot water, and still nothing. Shr repeats process a few more times and still nothing.  
  
"Hm.. the water is getting pretty hot. Let's try something else." She then came back with a small bucket of ice cubes and pur that into the basin.  
  
"Feel anything?" Tohru shakes her head. Kagura adds more ice and still nothing. "It's ok Tohru, let's add more ice and see what happens." As Kagura reached for the bucket of ice, Tohru stopped her.  
  
"It's ok, Kagura..." Tohru said.  
  
"W-What did you call me??" Kagura was shocked  
  
  
  
----------------------  
yuki lover: o yeah! haha sorry bout that. in chapter 8 i totally forgot about the hugging thing! sorry! thanks for telling me. anyways and as for the Tohru thinking 'I love you.' I put that on purpose. its foreshadowing, i guess u can call it! =) 


	10. truth comes out

Somewhere Between Life and Death  
  
Chapter 10- truth comes out  
By: DestinyBabee  
**********************  
  
"It's ok, Kagura..." Tohru said.  
  
"W-What did you call me??" Kagura was shocked.  
  
Tohru looks down. "Kagura..I.."  
  
"Tohru! You got your memory back?? I have to tell the others!!" Kagura jumped up.  
  
"No! Don't... The truth is..that I never had amnesia in the first place... I just pretended." Tohru said softly.  
  
"Why? Is it for Ayu and Yuki to be together?" Tohru nodds. "Tohru, you're crazy! You're the one Yuki loves."  
  
"You don't understand, Kagura! I can't walk anymore. I-I'm not worthy of Yuki! I'm sure Ayu and Yuki would be really happy together... Kagura! Please promise me you won't tell anyone! Please Kagura, promise me this!" Tohru pleaded, starting to shake Kagura.  
  
"O-Okay! I won't tell anyone...if I do, Kyo will dump me. I swear to god I won't tell a soul." Kagura assured, knowing she'd regret it later.  
  
"*sniffles.* T-thank-you, Kagura."   
  
"But why? I still dont' get it. Yuki still loves you..."  
  
"He was once known as the prince, and he still is! what am I?? I'm just a commoner compared to him. What will peopple say if they saw the prince with a handicap?" Tohru said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again.  
  
"You know Yuki would do anything for you.. He doesn't care what others think of him." Kagura argued.  
  
"Just..Please Kagura! Don't tell anyone. I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
***  
  
[kagura and kyo on a date]  
  
"So where do you wanna go?" Kyo said holding her hand. Both of them we taking a stroll in the park.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"What's wrong? Why do you sound so bummed out?"  
  
"Well, Tohru told me to keep a secret and you know I can't-" Kagura covers her mouth. 'oh shit..' she thought. "I mean Um.. thats was a dream yeah! hehe nevermind!" she said walking ahead.  
  
"Tohru? Secret? .... Kagura! Come back here!" Kyo called back, catching up to her.  
  
"What secret? I said it was only a dream." She faked, but obviously Kyo saw right through her.  
  
"Tell me.. What's this secret?"   
  
"Kyo! Please, for our future together don't ask!" Kagura said hoping that would stop him.  
  
"Fine, worry about your own hide, and forget about my feelings. Maybe we should break up, Kagura." Kyo said, knowing that would work.  
  
"No! Kyo don't break up with me... I-I'll tell you then.." Kagura looked down.  
  
"Okay, you said it. I didn't force you."   
  
"No, I'm doing it by my own free will..."  
  
"Okay, then I guess I have no choice but to listen." Kyo smirked. His plan worked. (*Isn't he just evil??*)  
  
Kagura tippy-toed up to Kyo's ear and whispered everything.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Kyo called all the Sohma's (except Yuki, Hiro, and momiji) and told them everything.  
  
"So what's that she's been doing all along?" Haru asked in utter shock.  
  
"Yeah, even ask Kagura. She told this to her." Kyo pointed.  
  
"Don't look at me. Yesturday Kyo said he wouldn't tell." Kagura softly.  
  
"Well.. Yesturday was yesturday and today is today." Kyo replied feeling a little guilty.  
  
"How could she compared herself like that?" Shigure said.  
  
"Why is everyone here??" Yuki walked in.  
  
"Just chillin.." Haru said.  
  
"Yuki are you here to see Tohru?" Hatori asked.  
  
"Yeah. I thought I could talk to her about the past and maybe she'll rememeber."  
  
"Give up, Yuki. No matter how hard you try it ain't gonna cut it." Yuki's brother spoke up.  
  
Yuki glares. "Maybe, but I know someday she'll get her memory back. And I'm willing to wait."  
  
"Sure.." Kisa said sadly.  
  
"Why is everyone trying to discourage me?" Yuki was confused.  
  
"Well first of all, Tohru never had amnesia." Shigure began.  
  
"She doesn't? That great!"  
  
"Hold you horses, Yuki. While she was in the coma, she thought of lots of things." Now Yuki was really confused. "The poor girl, is pretending to have amnesia so you won't like her. She thinks that since she can't walk she's not worthy of you."  
  
"What? That's absurd! I'm gonna to talk to her." Yuki said as he got up.  
  
"Hold it, Yuki. Whatever you say to her isn't going to sink in. It'll just come out the other end." Hatori stated.  
  
Everyone then sighed. Suddenly, Momiji and Hiro come running arguing over something.  
  
"I said you can have them back, Hiro." Momiji said.  
  
"Like I said, you can have them!" Hiro brushed off.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kisa asked.  
  
"Well, you see.. Hiro and I both liked the same shoes, we were arguing over them. And then he said I could have them.." Momiji began.  
  
"But then when you tried them on it looked good on you, and Hiro got jealous." Haru finished off.  
  
"Exactly." Momiji answered.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it no more! Let's just say I wasn't destined to have them." Hiro said.  
  
"Wow, guys can be just as jealous as girls sometimes." Shigure said.  
  
Ayame then had an idea. "I got it you guys!"  
  
"huh?" they all asked.  
  
"Well, you how Shigure said girls get jealous easily. That's exactly what we hafta do with Tohru. Just because she says she'll give Yuki to Ayu, doesn't mean she do it so easily!"   
  
"Oh.." Everyone then nodded, but Yuki didn't like that sound of that...  
  
***********  
Another chapter another week. hopefully this chapter wasn;t too boring for you guys.   
  
What's this plan of Ayame? Wait and see! 


	11. The Act part 1

Somewhere Between Life and Death  
  
Chapter 11- The Act part 1  
By: DestinyBabee  
**********************  
  
"So what do we do first?" Shigura asked.  
  
"Our first move is to make Kagura and Kyo disappear. We'll tell Tohru that Kagura and Kyo went to...Osaka to visit their relatives or something. Then we need one or two very civilized people." Ayame explained.   
  
"You can ask Hatori!" Momiji suggested.  
  
Hatori glared and Momiji. "No."   
  
"Aww.. come on Ha-san. It's for Tohru!" Ayame begged. "You do want Yuki and Tohru to be together right?"  
  
Hatori thinks it over. "Fine."  
  
"Thanks!"   
  
***  
  
"Kagura?" Tohru said as she rolled of her room in a wheelchair.  
  
Hatori walks in the house. "Hi Tohru."  
  
"Um.. who are you?"   
  
"Tohru, you can drop the amnesia act now. Kagura told us everything."   
  
"what? I don't know what you're talking about.." [how could she...] Tohru thought.  
  
"Fine, keep acting if you want. Kagura paid me to take good care of you, im a honourable man and thats exactly what I'll do. Oh yeah, Kagura and Kyo went to Osaka to visit some relatives. They won't be back for awhile. Now, we have to get going Tohru. We have to meet Yuki, Ayu and the others for lunch."  
  
"I-I'm not going..."  
  
"Ugh.. please Tohru! I'm getting old, I can't always come and go as you please. Now let's go!"  
  
***  
  
wow hatori is pretty mean eh? but its all just part of an act. :) sorry this was such a short chapter. i'll try to update more now thats its christmas break! =) 


	12. The Act part 2

Somewhere Between Life and Death  
  
Chapter 12- The act part 2  
By: DestinyBabee  
**********************  
  
"Fine, keep acting if you want. Kagura paid me to take good care of you, im a honourable man and thats exactly what I'll do. Oh yeah, Kagura and Kyo went to Osaka to visit some relatives. They won't be back for awhile. Now, we have to get going Tohru. We have to meet Yuki, Ayu and the others for lunch."  
  
"I-I'm not going..."  
  
"Ugh.. please Tohru! I'm getting old, I can't always come and go as you please. Now let's go!"  
  
[At the resturant..]  
  
Hatori and Tohru got there early, so they were the only ones at the table.  
  
"Hi Hatori!!" Momiji yelled coming in, followed by Hatsuharu, Shigure, Kisa and Hiro.   
  
"You guys are late." Was all he said.  
  
"We had to get some stuff for Yuki and Ayu." Shigure stated.  
  
"Where are those two anyways?" Haru asked looking around.  
  
"Does it matter? Those two are probably too busy spending time with each other than coming here to have lunch with us!" Hiro said. They all looked at Tohru to see her reaction.  
  
Tohru just looked down, she didn't notice that all eyes were on her. Suddenly, Yuki and Ayu walk in happily, with their elbows hooked.  
  
"Hi everyone!!" Ayu said cheerfully.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Yuki apologized.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Kisa asked.  
  
"We went shopping,and look what Yuki bought me!" Ayu extended her left arm out, showing off her shiny silver bracelet. "Yuki bought it for me." Kisa walks towards Ayu to take a closer look at it.  
  
"WHAT? Tiffany & Co. ?? Expensive!!" Kisa practically shrieked. Tohru looks up.  
  
"Mind you own business." Yuki said. Kisa sticks out her tongue.  
  
Ayu looks around and sees Tohru there in a wheel chair. "Why is SHE here?"   
  
"Because Kyo and Kagura told us to take good care of her, so we have to." Yuki said plainly.  
  
Tohru hears that and looks away feeling bad.  
  
"Okay then! Let's eat already ready!" Shigure annocunced as the food came. Everyone starts eating and talking to each other, completely ignoring Tohru.  
  
"I'm hungry too." Tohru said. Everyone pretends not to hear her and continues their eating and talking. Tohru looks down holding back tears.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Tohru is at the hospital for a check-up. She's was also there for her weekly appointment with the doctor, who tries to help her walk again.  
  
"Okay Miss Tohru, trying walking on this. It has railings on both sides for support." The doctor suggested.  
  
Tohru gets on the walk thing (AN: I dunno what its called!), and starts to walk slowly holding on the support bars tightly, and then she suddenly falls down.  
  
Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure, who were all with her, ran quickly to help her up, so did the doctor.  
  
Tohru started to cry. "I can't do it. I'm going to be handicap forever!"   
  
[Doctor's office]  
  
"Did anything happen lately?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Um..no.. why?" Shiguire answered.  
  
"Well it seems that Tohru has lots all her determination,and confidence to walk. These two things are neccessary for a patient to be able to walk again."   
  
"Thanks for the tip." Ayame said, and they all walked out.  
  
"I don't think the plan is doing her any good, Ayame." Hatori said.  
  
"That's what I think." Shigure agreed.  
  
"Come on.. We've gone this far we can't back down now." Ayame tried to reason.  
  
"Well, I guess so." Shiguire agreed, but he was still a unsure.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	13. The Act part 3

Somewhere Between Life and Death  
  
Chapter 13- The act part 3  
By: DestinyBabee  
  
  
"Come on.. We've gone this far we can't back down now." Ayame tried to reason. "I mean our plan is to push her into the ditch, and then pull her back up!"  
  
"Well, I guess so." Shiguire agreed, but he was still a unsure.  
  
So the 'Super Handsome Blossom Trio' walked out of the doctors office, where Tohru was waiting quietly in her wheelchair. Suddenly Hatori's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Uh.. hey Hatori.. It's Kyo. Maybe I speak to Tohru?"  
  
"Yeah Hold on." Hatori then handed the phone over to Tohru. "It's Kyo."  
  
"Tohru took and phone and spoke, "hello Kyo."  
  
"Uh.. hey Tohru. So.. how's everything going for you?" said Kyo.  
  
"Good....I guess. When are you coming back?"  
  
"We're probably gonna stay for 2 more weeks." Kagura said grabbing the phone. Truth is, they were actally at the hospital lounge, on the phone!   
  
"Ohh..." Tohru sound disappointed.  
  
"Um.. And Yuki said.. he said he's leaving you... And he's giving you $100,000 for a life fee (dunno whats it called haha)."  
  
Tohru tears up. "Only one hundred thousand."  
  
"Yeah. It was originally 50 000, but I said it was too little, so that bitch Ayu gave another fifty thousand."  
  
"So this is how it ends huh?" No comment from Kagura. "Fine, then. So be it. Can you please tell Yuki that I want to talk to him first?" Kagura agrees and Tohru hangs up, with tears streaming down her face. The others pretended not to notice, but inside they felt so guilty.  
  
Tohru was then driven back to Shigure's house. She was left home alone, and she was in the kitchen looking for something to try and prepare Yuki's favorite dish, when she suddenly hears someone walk in the house. Assuming it was Yuki, she pushes her wheelchair to the living room. Instead of seeing Yuki, she saw Ayu.  
  
"Where's Yuki?" Tohru asked politely avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
"Well, he's not coming." Ayu said in a rather snobbish, and rude voice. "Whatever you want to say to him, you can say to me!" Tohru says nothing.  
  
"Well, as you already might've known. Yuki and I will be getting married after university. (AN: I forgot the age I made them ahaha.) And I came here today representing Yuki, that we will be moving to away for a better life."  
  
"Good luck." Tohru barely managed to get out.  
  
"Thanks! I know Yuki loves me, so don't even bother trying, Tohru!" Ayu said evilly. "I know why you wanted to see him, you wanted to make things right between you two right? You wanted to come between rught? Well it won't happen, cuz Yuki loves me!!"  
  
"What about all the things you said to me while I was in my coma?" Tohru said looking up.  
  
"pfft. If I didn't say that then Yuki wouldn't think I'm a good girl, and a good candidate for his wifey." Ayu bragged.  
  
"I can't believe you'd do that Ayu."  
  
"All is fair in love and war... I'm just here to make things clear. I don't do bitching." Ayu finished off, and headed out the door afterwards, leaving a crying Tohru behind.  
  
[Outside..]  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tohru." Ayu said softly feeling so rotten inside.  
  
The next day, Tohru was again in the kitchen 'looking for something to eat.' But Shigure knew what that pep talk She and Ayu had yesturday. 'I really hope Aya knows that he's doing.' He then did as Aya told him over the phone, and left.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Okay Gure-san. This is what you have to do. Tomorrow at around noon leave Tohru at home all alone. Five minutes later, Yuki and Ayu will come in, and they'll start talking shit about Tohru etc. To make her really mad. This will probably will our last move, unless if Tohru decides to be really stubborn and ignore it. Is that clear?" Aya explained.  
  
"Are you sure about this? What if she kills herself or something?"   
  
"I doubt that."   
  
"Okay then. I just hope we're doing the right thing."  
  
"Of course we are."  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Uh Tohru! I hafta go out for a moment! I'll be right back okay? BYE!" Shigure yelled, and left.  
  
"Okay.." Tohru almost whispered. Little did she know that almost all of the Sohma family that knew Tohru were standing outside Shigure's house, waiting to see what happens.  
  
Five minutes later, exactly as planned. Yuki and Ayu barged into the house asumming no one was in there, but they knew very well that Tohru was inside. They came in arguing.  
  
"I said I don't love her!" Yuki exclaimed.  
  
"You do! You were gonna go see her yesturday!" Ayu yelled back.  
  
"No I wasn't even going to show up! You're the only one for me Ayu, the only one." Yuki hugged her, being careful not let their bodys touch.  
  
When Tohru heard talking, she assumed it was Shigure, until she heard the two voices she remembered oh-so clearly. She just froze, and listened.  
  
"Really? Awww. I love you hunnie."  
  
"I love you too." Tohru started tearing up.  
  
"Good thing you didn't go. She said much mean things to me Yuki! She said I wasn't as strong as her, and not as determined, and that You'd never go for me. She said you only like me cuz i look like her."  
  
"Did she? That bitch!" Yuki said looking at the kitchen door. He felt so guilty for calling her a bitch. The first of many tears rolled down her cheek at the bitch comment.  
  
"Yes! And then she started slapping me. And said you're only using me." Ayu whimpered.  
  
'I never said that.' Tohru thought. 'I can believe she's making up all these stuff about me...'  
  
"Of course it's not true." Yuki couldn't take it anymore, he was going to go to the kitchen and tell Tohru the truth.  
  
"You you still love her?" Ayu asked. She grabbed Yuki's arm, and shook her head, signaling him not to wreck Ayame's plan.  
  
"I liked her in the past, but I'm don't like her anymore."  
  
"Who do you like better?"  
  
"You of course. She's nothing to me."  
  
That was the last straw, Tohru couldn't take it anymore. She then opened the door, and pushed her wheelchair out. Yuki's and Ayu's eye widened a little, slightly shocked.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?" Yuki asked not knowing what to say.  
  
"What did you say? You said I was nothing to you? How could you say that??" Tohru cried.  
  
"Why do you care? You know even remember me, so you should feel nothing right now."  
  
"I do remember. The truth is that I never had amnesia or whatever. I was only pretending." Tohru said.  
  
"Then why didn't you continue pretending?" Yuki said kinda shocked that Tohru would actually admit it. "Why did you just have to let the truth out huh? You'll make me look bad now."  
  
Now Tohru was really made. And next, a niracle started to happen. Tohru stood up from her wheelchair, and slapped Yuki in the face. (ouch!)  
  
Yuki then began to smiled, and then he kissed her. Tohru was so shocked, she was still trying to comprehend what was happening. She was really confused. Yuki then pulled away.   
  
"Tohru! You can walk!" Everyone then begans rushing in joy. "You can walk!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----* Like this chapter? haha Yes? No? Tell me what you think alright? The next chapter will most likely be the last one so enjoy!  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
  
mystical-blue27: I know! poor tohru! *sniff sniff* but don't worry its gonna be a happy ending!  
  
Clow Angel: haha yes it is in a way. but in the end it'll help her to walk! *oops* said too much now haha  
  
FayeValentine00: haha im so busy so i had to end it there hehe but anyways! i love your stories!! especially 'lies and deception' and 'making our future' its all so sad&good! 


	14. End

Somewhere Between Life and Death  
  
Chapter 14 -   
By: DestinyBabee  
  
  
"Tohru! You can walk!" Everyone then begans rushing in joy. "You can walk!!"  
  
****  
  
Everyone was sitting in Shigure's living room happily drinking tea, and eating bisbuits. Then Tohru walks in with Yuki and Kagura by her side helping her to walk.   
  
"Tohru! I can't believe you would actually think we'd actually do that to you!" Shigure started.  
  
"Yeah!" kyo added.  
  
"How was I suppose to know? It was like a totally different world, and it seemed so real." Tohru stated feeling kinda silly.  
  
"Tohru I apologize for being so rude to you during the act." Hatori bowed.  
  
"It's okay, Hatori. I know it wasn't intentional."  
  
"So are you and Yuki boyfriend and girlfriend now?" A curious Kisa asked.  
  
Yuki and Tohru blushes.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Momiji teased. They blush even more.  
  
"Um.. well Tohru and I will be getting married after university." (AN: I forgot the age i put them haha let's just say there in university right now haha) Yuki annouced and kissed Tohru on the cheek lightly.  
  
"Really??" Everyone said getting interested.  
  
"You said yes, onee-chan?" Kisa asked walking up to Tohru who was sitting on the couch shyly. Tohru nodds blushing a lot. "Really?? Where's the diamond!?" She jumped getting all excited. Tohru lifts up her right hand, and on the ring finger there was the most beautiful diamond anyone has ever seen! "Wow! It's beautiful!"   
  
"Congratulations." Haru said to both Yuki and Tohru. Yuki nodds.  
  
"Did I mention we're joining them?" Kagura suddenly stood up holding out her diamond. "It may not be as nice and as big as Tohru's, but I still love it because it's mine!"  
  
"Kyo-kun! You proposed?!" Everyone exclaims. Kyo blushes, and mumbles a yes looking away from the attention.  
  
"How about a double wedding then?" Tohru suggested.  
  
"YEA!!" Kagura screamed jumping up and down. "I'll be the greatest event in all of sohma history!!"  
  
Yuki and Kyo didn't seem to happy about this, but they agreed anyways, for the sake of their fiances.  
  
"This should be quite an interesting event. Two rivals walking down the same aisle. haha Can you imagine that? Two rivals standing at the altar!" Akito laughed as he walked into Shigure's house casually. Everyone was too stunned to say a thing.  
  
"Um.. What brings you here, Akito?" Hatori spoke first.  
  
"Does it matter Hatori?" Akito replied. He walked over to Yuki, and Tohru. Yuki was standing in front of Tohru protectively almost knowing what Akito would do. "I've come to congratulate you guys." He eyed Yuki, Tohru, Kagura, and Kyo."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT ALREADY!" Kyo bursted out.  
  
"I came to congratulate you, like I said. As the master of the Sohma's, I've thought it through, I've been incredibly bossy controling your lives. After that conversation will Tohru a few years ago, (AN: In the last episode where Tohru talks to Akito with Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori. Let's just say it's not about Kyo. =P ) I now realize that I had done wrong. The love that Yuki and Tohru share touched my heart. I know see the true power of love, but just by seeing the obstacle Yuki and Tohru had to go through, it really made me think. So, I apologize to everyone here. Sorry." Akito bows. "I'm especially need to apologize to Hatori, Hiro, Kisa, and Yuki for all the pain I caused. Will you forgive me?" Short silence.  
  
"Yes" Everyone said.  
  
  
THE END!  
****  
I've been reaslly busy with mid-terms and school lately sorry for the delay!!  
Wow, this is the final chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed this fic! It was my first fruits basket fanfic. =) All of your reviews mean a lot to me. I'm really sorry if the ending wasn't what you hoped it would be! well...Thank-you! I'm thinking of doing a sequel SHOULD I? but i have no ideas haha email some ideas if you like! my email is: bumbumbabie@yahoo.com -stef  
  
THANKS TO:   
  
FayeValentine00: *sniff* this story has finally come to an end. i know! they kissed! hehe thats was soo sweet!  
  
Clow Angel: I know! haha hooray!  
  
Aya-chan: yeah this is the last chapter. so what did u think? good? bad? shitty? i need your comments!  
  
Furea: Yep, Yuki got slapped! but it was worth it to see Tohru stand up and walk again! love stories make my tummy flip flop too! hehe is this fluffy enough for you?? haha hmm i don't think its fluffy enough, but i running outta ideas here! haha   
  
Innocent Sake: The stuff they said to her was kinda really mean! =| but hey1 look on the bright side! it was for a good cause! ;)  
  
Nikki: No that doesn't sound rude at all! :)  
  
Nadeshiko: I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING GIRL!  
  
Hitokiri X: Me? *looks around* I'm not a great writer at all haha but its nice that u think i am! thanx haha actually im nothing compared to some people like FayValentine00.  
  
Kagura-san: yeah this story is finally coming to an end. Well hope you liked the ending. I personally think its a crappy ending but i'm soo busy with studying for midterms and school! 


End file.
